


On the Clock

by wretchedhag



Series: FGO/Kinktober [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Nude Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretchedhag/pseuds/wretchedhag
Summary: Ritsuka is an OL working overtime and Izou encourages her to exchange some provocative photos with him.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Okada Izou | Assassin
Series: FGO/Kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956010
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	On the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> i'm using [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) kinktober prompt list with some modifications of my own to a few of the prompts. this is technically the day 4 prompt ("nudes"), but i'm writing these by whichever i'm most inspired by/want to work on the most instead of by their actual daily order. that also means it's going to be really front heavy with gudaizou, although i have plans for a few fics with other characters and ships. i'm also writing and positing at my leisure, so i probably won't have daily updates, although i do intend to try to do all 31 days! enjoy!

Ritsuka sighs as she leans back in her chair and cracks her fingers. She’s working overtime again, and it’s really starting to drag down her mood. Everyone else left over an hour ago so she’s been left alone in the dark office, lit by the screen of her monitor and the lights from the city coming in through the windows.

She got hired by Chaldea Co. right out of college and has been working here for the past three years now. Ritsuka can hardly believe it’s been that long already, although she’s more incredulous that her department has stayed afloat even after switching management nearly every year—first from the Animuspheres to Romani Archaman, and then from Romani to Da Vinci, and that’s not even to mention the ongoing investigation from an outside company… Despite it all, she loves her work and her coworkers, even if it seems like more and more is getting piled onto her plate every day to the point where overtime has become a regular occurrence.

Ritsuka’s phone buzzes on her desk, drawing her attention. She picks it up, seeing a LINE notification from Izou.

**_where r u_ **

Ritsuka realizes with a start that she had been so caught up in her work that she had forgotten to tell Izou she’d be late. He’s spending the weekend at her place, and she had been so excited to go home and have him be waiting there for her. But here she is chained to her desk. Ritsuka types out a quick reply and hits send.

**_working overtime again ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡_ **

She watches the read receipt appear before locking her phone and setting it aside. If she really puts her best effort into it, maybe she can finish this report up quickly and then book it to the subway station. She’s only able to type a few lines before her phone buzzes again and draws her attention away from her work. 

**_hurry up and finish_ **

Ritsuka rolls her eyes. Izou’s always so impatient, but it’s not like she doesn’t share his sentiment. She goes to send a cute sticker of a bunny running forward when Izou puts a picture into the chat that makes Ritsuka’s breath catch. She stares at it, her thumb hovering over the sticker button.

The photo is of Izou himself, taken in front of a mirror. He has his t-shirt pulled up, the hem in his mouth, exposing the toned definition of his abs. Ritsuka’s eyes linger on his pecs, appreciating their plumpness and how his raised arm—on the side that he’s holding his phone—presses his chest together and creates the illusion of cleavage. His left hand pulls down the waistband of his underwear, exposing the V of his hips; that V makes her eyes travel lower, drawing her attention to the hair just barely visible above his waistband, inviting her to go lower if the photo didn’t end there.

A new message appears underneath his photo.

**_if ur gonna keep me waiting then send a pic too_ **

**_i’m still at the office!!_ **

**_ur the only one there right_ **

Ritsuka bites her lip. It’s not like he’s wrong, she is the only one still left in the office. And the idea of sending a risqué picture of herself while at her workplace _is_ kind of exciting. Actually, it’d be even more exciting if she _wasn’t_ the only one here. Ritsuka brings her hands down on her desk and pushes herself up from her chair. God, Izou knows how to bring out the worst in her.

There are cameras in the office, so she takes her phone and heads to the bathroom. As she flips on the light, Ritsuka thinks about how Chaldea Co. has surprisingly nice bathrooms. The lights are warm and low, there’s a full-length, dark wooden framed mirror mounted on the wall, and a sofa to sit down on. It’s honestly the right atmosphere for this type of thing.

Ritsuka goes for a mirror over one of the sinks instead of the full-length one. She sets her phone on the counter and begins unbuttoning her blouse. She hadn’t thought much of it when she got dressed this morning, but she’s glad she had decided to wear a cute lacey bra instead of one of her plain ones. 

With all the buttons undone, Ritsuka leans forward against the counter and picks her phone up to open her camera app. She brings her phone up and tilts it so that it’s blocking her eyes then opens her mouth and purses her lips. She bends her shoulders forward, pushing her chest out and emphasizing the plunge of her cleavage, while using the pointer finger of her other hand to pull down one of the cups to where you can just barely see the pinkish-beige of her areola.

Ritsuka takes a few shots and reviews them, then sends the best one.

 **_be good and wait for me (_ ** **_｡•̀ᴗ-)_ ** **_✧_ **

There’s barely time for the read receipt to appear on her message before Izou sends her another photo. Instead of being taken in front of a mirror, this one was taken like a regular selfie. Izou is undressed and sitting on her bed with his legs spread apart. Much like the first photo, she can only see his face from his mouth down; his left hand is by his face, his fingers making a V on either side of his mouth with his tongue sticking out between them. Coming up from the bottom of the photo, his erection stands proud and hard.

 **_(-_** **_∀-)_ **

Ritsuka feels her cheeks heat up in embarrassment at his teasing of her emoticon usage. Although, the heat is probably in no small part thanks to his photo. 

**_how am i supposed to do work now??!! don’t you want me to come home?!_ **

**_do your best_ **

Ritsuka huffs in exasperation and buttons her blouse back up as quickly as possible. Izou is unbelievable, but his stunt worked. She’s even more motivated to finish up her work, get out of this office, and get between Izou’s legs.


End file.
